wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall of Silvermoon
The Fall of Silvermoon is the fifth mission in the Undead campaign Path of the Damned. It involves the final stand of the outnumbered High Elves under Sylvanas Windrunner against the overwhelming might of the Scourge led by Arthas. It would see the High Elves nearly annihilated, their kingdom and capital city in ruins, their greatest commander converted into undeath, and the fount of their magical powers defiled by Arthas to resurrect Kel'Thuzad. Although the Elven ranger corps fought bravely against the relentless onslaught of Arthas' Scourge, the elves were unable to keep the Death Knight from seizing the Key of the Three Moons and pushing into the Inner Kingdom. Arthas wasted no time in fortifying his position to the southwest of the city. Sylvanas then set up her own base across the river from Arthas' right flank and began leading strikes against the Undead. As the battle began outside the Undead base, word reached Arthas that Sylvanas was sending runners to alert Silvermoon of the attack and summon reinforcements. Arthas however, had anticipated this and positioned Gargoyles along the roadways. The flying beasts quickly and easily slew every runner sent, keeping Silvermoon in the dark and ensuring that Sylvanas would recieve no reinforcements. After beating back several assaults by Sylvanas, Arthas advanced his forces to the bridge between his and Sylvanas' camps where fierce fighting ensued. After a brief yet bloody stalemate, the Scourge gained the upper hand. As the attacks began to wind down, Arthas and his forces charged into Sylvanas' camp, slaughtering all in their way. Sylvanas' warriors fought bravely to the last man, but were inevitably overwhelmed. As her base crumbled around her, Sylvanas was personally approached by Arthas. Before she could load her bow, the Death Knight cut her down. In sadistic retribution for resisting him so fiercely, Arthas transformed Sylvanas into a banshee, binding her to the Lich King's will. With the Ranger Corps destroyed, nothing stood between the Scourge and Silvermoon. Arthas and his forces regrouped, reinforced and marched on the city's gates. As the Undead approached, Dragonhawk Riders plummeted down upon the Scourge and rained missiles upon them, inflicting heavy casualties. Yet even these elite warriors fell victim to Arthas' Crypt Fiends who ensnared them in webbing and forced them to the ground where they were easily destroyed by Scourge warriors. Entering the city itself, the Undead encountered fanatic last-ditch resistance from the elves. Yet despite their fury, they could not hold back the dead, who rolled over them like a wave of carnage. Even the powerful arcane constructs built to protect the Sunwell could not hold out for long against the horrid wave of Undead. As the final defenders were wiped out, Arthas placed Kel'thuzad's remains in the Sunwell, resurrecting him as a lich and fouling the well. Quel'Thalas had ceased to exist as a nation. Briefly... A few lucky elves managed to evade their undead pursuers and escape into the wilds. These hardy survivors would eventually band together under Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and become the Blood Elves. Category:Campaign chapters